


Sparked

by HEA_andallthelike



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, bad language, dont read if you're prudish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEA_andallthelike/pseuds/HEA_andallthelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't expect his words, and she never imagined she could react the way she did. The consequences of it all, sweeter than she could have ever dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparked

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how this goes..

The door slams, but I wish I slammed it harder. That's how unbelievably fucking pissed I am. I hadn't wanted to do anything today, especially here. Ohhhh but no, on this, the tenth anniversary of our marriage, we are parading around the Capitol, everyone exclaiming how they have LOVED watching our love play out over the last decade. 

The ice I grabbed splashes in the drink I've poured myself. I drink it in one gulp. "Yeich", I cringe. When I drink, I do so for one sole purpose, to try and numb the feeling of being a pawn, being an entertainer for the Capitol, and the feeling of failure for the rebellion that blew up into something awful when it had started as a spark of hope.

That's why we are here. That's why this is our life.

I thought for sure that I would be dead by now, that neither Snow or Coin would ever let me live regardless of the outcome of the war. I'd reconciled myself to that fate, feeling I deserved it, and then, in darker moments, wishing for it to come to pass. I, of course, was wrong. In fact I'm starting to think that maybe I should just always anticipate the opposite of what I think will happen, will in fact happen! "Blech!" I gag, I really do hate the taste of whiskey. The damaged soul wants what the damaged soul wants, however, and I am looking forward to the sweet release of a blackout in my future. 

A twisted smile comes to my lips, as I think back incredulously at what transpired to bring me back to our hotel ready to spit nails at anyone who even glances my way. A baby. They had brought a doctor on stage and had him tell the audience he could confirm a baby was on the way! Peeta, of course played it off beautifully, but I'm pretty sure the fury I felt was palpable to everyone within a one hundred foot radius. Which for me, means I can expect swift retribution from our dear President Coin. 

I knew nothing would be different. I knew that no matter what, my life would never be my own. I killed Snow and replaced him with Snow 2.0. I sink down onto the couch and laugh at the absurdity of it all. I reach over to grab the bottle of whiskey to help myself to another glass. The ice is melted, but I'm at the point of no return now, so I just drink it warm. 

A baby. Never mind that it's not true. Never mind that it's something I will never ever want. The games are done, the arenas demolished, memorials up for all the innocence that was lost there. Still, Coin has new ways, more discreet ways, to keep people in line. She has taken quite a few plays from Snow's playbook as well. No, I think, having children now is no better than having children then.

__________________________________________

Peeta walks in about an hour later, and his face says all I need to know. He might be more pissed than I am. I start to walk towards him, but he puts his hand up for me to stop. I raise my eyebrows at this, is he mad at me!? Is he seriously siding with them right now? Anger boils somewhere deep inside me, he of all people should understand why I cannot sit and act happy while people plan my procreating. I stand firm and cross my arms at him, letting him know that I won't be placated. Not tonight.

He takes a steadying breath, his eyes never leaving mine, but his words still come out angry, "You must be fucking crazy Katniss. Don't!" He screams as I open my mouth to object. Peeta rarely rarely raises his voice. I blink back my surprise and he continues, "Don't for one second argue with me on this. We know the game. We've been playing it for a while. You know they have control, or have you forgotten?" He is seething now, "Your mother? Prim? Or what about Tristan?" 

Mentioning Finnick and Annie's son has my attention. I've become so used to my family being threatened, that I forget there are now others added to the list of people I have to protect. When the rebellion failed; and I say failed because we replaced one hell for another, Peeta and I thought we were free. Finally, finally free. Free to make our own choices, free to make our own life. Life of course didn't go that way. They decided that people needed to trust this new government- people were so impatient at getting Snow out they realized they had no idea who they were replacing him with.

We tried to fight it. We said that our relationship was manufactured by Snow, that people would stand by us when we finally shed the burden the Capitol had placed on our shoulders. Coin wasn't convinced. Since she decided in 13 to keep our love story a main point of her propaganda, she didn't want the citizens of Panem to think she kept lying to them so they were manipulated to support her cause; she didn't want them to think she made any of the same decisions as Snow- we stared at her in disbelief. I couldn't hold back, I lunged at her, "You're just like HIM! How are you any fucking different?" Haymitch was there to grab me and pull me away. "I won't do it," I cry, "find another story to tell." She smiles at me, a twisted and terrifying sight. 

"Oh Miss Everdeen, did I forget to mention? I won't let you ever be a rallying point again. You never did seem to understand the effect you had on people. So yes, you will do this. I could arrange that your sister has a life here with me in the Capitol?" She almost lights at the face of horror I must display. "I could also arrange for the courts to deem Ms Cresta unfit to be a mother. I could take her son and put him in a community home. Tristan? Is that his name?"

Haymitch lets me go and looks at Coin. "What makes you think you could get away with any of this? We could let everyone know, turn the public against you in a second!" 

Coin actually does laugh now, "There is almost no one left. Who would fight now? After a war in which we lost almost 30% of our already dwindling population? But to your point, that's why I will keep the Mockingjay grounded, we can't risk letting her provide a spark that could lead to our extinction. This isn't entirely like Snow. Katniss you won't be treated like a slave, you will maintain the facade and you will be paid for it. And, more importantly, your family will be safe, and completely cared for. They will never want for anything. As long as you remember your place. Or we could have another vote as to whether or not a new version of the hunger games should take place? The vote failed to pass by only two votes. It's amazing how quickly people forget, and how bloodlust trumps all reason." Haymitch and I sigh in resignation. It does trump all, and right now the thought of more children dying trumps any desire I have to have a life of my own... _________________________________________ I'm brought back to the present by the sound of Peeta filling his own glass with whiskey. Peeta never, and I mean NEVER drinks. Since his hijacking, he never puts himself in a position where he would be more prone to flashbacks. He hasn't had a bad one in over a year, we celebrated that milestone just last month. We went to district 4 and spent a few days on the water. I'm lucky I know, because as manufactured as my life has been, Peeta loves me, and I love him. I love him. He knows it. He went into complete shock when he heard me say it. I had to shake his shoulders to snap him the fuck out of it. We want to be together, but we want it to be our choice. We want our lives to not be predetermined by shitty people who couldn't give a damn about our well being.

Peeta slams back his drink, and takes a few tentative steps towards me. He takes his hand and runs it through his hair, gently tugging on his soft blond curls. He lowers his chin as his narrowed eyes stare up at me. My breath catches as I see that his beautiful blue eyes that normally display such warmth, are ice cold. His jaw is clenched, and all signs point to the inevitable. We are gonna fucking have to hash it out, right now.

"Don't you ever accuse me of forgetting why we keep this stupid act up." I say calmly, "It's my family Peeta, the people I love!"

That was clearly the wrong thing to say.

"What?" He says in almost a whisper. "You didn't just say that, you couldn't have possibly just said that..." He slams another drink before he continues, "I'm done with this Katniss," I'm not sure where he is going with this now, "I'm so fucking done with your misery and your selfishness!" He is screaming now, but I don't back down.

"IM SELFISH!? How could you ever even think that? So what, I'm selfish that I don't want the 'government' making plans for my uterus for the next nine months, and then plans for us for the next 30 years!?" I feel it then, all of the anger and resentment I've been bottling up is going to come out. Right. Now. "I'm sick of it Peeta, I'm sick of all of it. WHAT THE FRICK HAS CHANGED? WHAT THE FUCK WERE WE FIGHTING FOR? Everything is the same, and my life will never be driven by my own choices!" 

Peeta is practically right on top of me now, and I see that he is shaking. Fuck him! I'm right about this, I'm absolutely right, and I start shaking with my own fury. 

"Oh good!!!! This again! For Gods fucking sake Katniss I'm done hearing the same old shit from you! Yes your life sucks. Yes it's OBVIOUSLY only you who has suffered, and ONLY your loved ones who are in danger. It's an absolute picnic for me to be constantly reminded that in another life, in any other life, you would never have picked me. It's absolutely a joy to listen to you bitch and moan about everything when life is way better than it was before!" His face is red, the veins sticking out of his neck. He is so wrong tho...

"Way better? Are you bat shit crazy Peeta?" I bite my tongue knowing the Peeta hates being called crazy. I'm too mad to stop, though, "they are determining what happens to my family! They just told all of Pan-fucking-em that we were gonna have a baby! I guess that's okay though right? It's probably what you've always wanted right!!!!?" 

"Ha! Of course you'd go there. Yup I'm just the idiot who chose to love you in spite of everything. I'm the idiot who thinks that a world without the games and without forced poverty is a good thing! I'm just the crazed hijacked mutt who always has to defer to whatever Katniss Everdenn wants and needs. We may not get to make all of our own choices, but you could at least try to not let us live in constant misery, you cruel and selfish BITCH!" 

"Fuck you!" I scream, were inches from each other and his words were the spark that ignited my flame and I raise my hand and slap him. Hard. Right across his cheek. 

________________________________________

 

I gasp. I can't believe I did that. I hit him! I hit Peeta. I'm both ashamed and relieved at the same time. Feeling that my anger finally manifested in a way that gave me a release, and horrified that it came in the form of hurting the person I care about most. Another feeling permeates my senses, and I'm humiliated to admit, but seeing the anger and surprise in his eyes gives me chills. His heavy breathing and the heat radiating from his body is intoxicating and I start to feel slick with arousal. I can tell he feels it too, because when he licks his lips the way he is doing right now, I know he is hungry, and in the most intense times that hunger is insatiable. We are so mad at each other that our weak minds can't find any more words to express our feelings, so we let our bodies start doing the talking. 

Peeta grabs my face in his one hand, pulling my chin up so our eyes meet. He doesn't look away as he pushes my face back so that I step back with it and crash into the wall. "Agh," I yelp, "don't fuck with me Peeta." 

"Oh I'm not fucking with you Katniss, I promise you." He growls in my ear. His whole body is pressing against mine. Between him and the wall I'm completely pinned, completely unable to move, but I don't want to move anyway. Peeta needs to let his anger out as much as I do. I show the surprise I feel when he spins me around and pushes me into the wall I'm now facing. He holds me there and pushes himself right up against me, panting all the while. I can feel his dick rubbing into my ass, and I moan imagining all of the ways I want to take it inside me. He wraps his right arm around my shoulder and tilts my head back while he brings his mouth down to my ear. "You seem a little tense tonight Katniss, maybe you need someone to fuck the ice right outta you. Maybe you need my cock to ram some heat up in you- is that what you want". He grunts those words out as he pushes his hardness against me. I'm so willing, God I'm so willing, but I want this to last so I'm going to fight him as long as I can. 

"Mellark you can pretend all you want, but I own that cock. Only I can make you come in any way that I please, you have no power here..." 

My words have the desired effect, as whips me around again and slams me into the wall with his hand around my throat and his mouth crashes into mine. Our lips are tangled, both fighting for dominance over the other, when Peeta bites down on my lower lip. I groan in both heat and pain, as his teeth stay locked down. He then starts walking backwards, pulling me with him by my lip, he bites down harder and my knees buckle and I lose focus for just a second when he releases me, picks me up my waist and sets me down, hard, on the kitchen counter. Our mouths meet again, our tongues pushing into each other's mouth, and when I catch pesetas tongue and start to suck, he groans loudly and I feel my panties soak with anticipation. Hearing him moan with desire for me is so fucking sexy, but I still want to play this game. A game, that in the end I want him to win. I release his tongue, take both of my hands and shove him away from me by his shoulders. "Don't toy with me Peeta, I'm a victor. I can take so, so much more. Unless you want me to take over. Do you want me to take control over you? Or are you gonna try to tame me?" I taunt him. God, I can't help it. I so badly want him to overpower me, but at the same time I want him to fight for it. Holy hell I must be really fucked up. I walk up to him and shove him again.. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He says. "You'd love for me to beg you to ride my dick?" Ugh, I could come just listening to those words come out of his perfect mouth. "Fuck that, Katniss. I'm not gonna let you get off until you cry for it. You want my cock in your pussy? Well I want it in your fucking mouth!" 

With that he takes his hand to the top of my head and pushes me to the ground hard, takes one hand and wraps it in my hair, and with the other undoes his pants and let's them fall to the floor. I can see his erection through his boxers, and nobody knows better than I do, the beast of a cock that's waiting for me. 

"Take off my boxers," he starts, "slowly. Bring your face down in front of my dick. Do it now." 

I reach my hands up first to his chest, lightly massaging his nipples, he hisses in response. Then I move to his hips and place my face right around his ball sac. I slowly, one hand at a time, begin to tug at the cotton material. I see his defined muscles, forming a V from his hips down to the base of his penis. His heavy breathing causing the muscles in his abs to clench making me dizzy with desire. I continue to pull and his erection flies up and I have to move so it doesn't smack me in my face. Apparently though, that's what Peeta wanted. He takes hold of his member in his hand and hits it against my cheek. I raise my face towards him, showing my willingness, and he hits me with it on the other side of my face. He grunts, clearly turned on by the fact his cock is slapping against my face. 

"Pucker your lips sweetheart." He growls, and I immediately flare up at the nickname that makes my skin crawl, and I try to move away. His hand that's wrapped in my hair pulls me back toward him, and the head of his penis is pushing against my closed lips. "Wet your lips and pucker them for me, don't even try to pretend your cunt is not dripping with want for my cock right now." I melt at that and quickly lick my lips and pucker them out for him. He takes his shaft and hits the head of it on my pursed, wet lips. He bounces it off my chin, then my lips, then turns my head and bounces it off my cheek. The weight of his dick falling onto my face is so wonderfully intense. The thickness of it nearly covers my entire cheek, and his precum is wiped all over my face. He lifts his shaft up and presses it into his stomach while he steps closer to me, and I'm face to face with his sac. I know what makes my Peeta shiver and I look up and smile at him as I move my mouth towards him. 

I nuzzle my nose, and then my cheeks against his balls, letting my tongue dart out and take little licks of one and then the other. I glance up at him and his mouth is hanging open, his eyes locked on what I'm doing to him, and I love that I get to make him feel this way. I get almost underneath him and lick forcefully along his sac between his balls, keeping my tongue there, going back and forth, back and forth. 

"Ughhh, holy shit that feels good." He pants, and I'm encouraged to go further. I push his leg out so that he is more spread in front of me, I lift his junk, and let my tongue glide between his legs over the perineum. I reach my tongue further back so it's at the entrance to his ass and I feel his leg muscles flex against my head, and I suck along the sensitive area. Then, I move back and claim one of his balls in my mouth. It's so large I can barely fit my mouth around it, and when I moan I feel Peeta shiver all over. I cup the other one in my hand and gently roll it around while the other one I continue to massage with my tongue. Peeta pushes me back, and his eyes can barely stay open for concentrating so hard on not letting himself cum yet. He lets go of his dick so I can have access to it, and he curls both hands in my hair as I start to gently lick the tip. He is oozing with precum and I lap at it, happily tasting the salty liquid on my tongue. I look up at him, and he realizes I'm giving him all of the control. He sees me begging with my eyes, for permission to do what I so desperately want. 

"Suck my dick Katniss." He demands, and I'm all too happy to comply. I take in his head, and slowly work in his shaft until my nose is being tickled by the blond hairs down by the base. It took me a long time, because Peeta is so big, but I can deep throat him without any problem now. I run my tongue over the underside of him and slowly start to move my head. He is completely still, letting my mouth worship him in every way possible. I take my hand and wrap it around him, pumping him with every thrust of my head. It tastes so good, and I grab at my breasts while I pleasure him. 

"Fuck, fuuucccckkkk! Ugh, Katniss. God damn it. You're fucking mine." He starts moving his hips, fucking my mouth. He has an even pace at first, but he starts thrusting harder and faster as time goes by. I will myself not to gag as his hands keep shoving my head further down and further down. I keep my tongue pushed out so it flicks against the head of his cock everytime he pulls out and shoves back in. He is sweating now, unable to control his breathing, "I own you. Don't think for one second it's the other way around. Ugh, tell me how much you love sucking that cock." 

My eyes are watering now as his shaft continues hitting the back of my throat. My hands squeezing his ass. He knows I can't say anything, but I moan loudly to validate his words, and the vibration in my throat is all it takes for me to feel his dick tense up and shoot his load down my throat. The amount of cum is overwhelming, and it drips down my chin, but i will swallow as much as I can. Before I know it, I'm pulled back up into me feet and Peeta's mouth is crashing back down onto mine. I have no idea if he realizes it, but his come is still in my mouth, and the though of him tasting himself causes all the blood to rush to my clit, and I collapse into him.

_________________________________________

I can barely stay on my feet as we move towards, and then collapse onto the couch. I frantically move my hand up my dress, moving my panties aside, and start flicking at my clit while Peeta's mouth takes over mine. My pussy is so unbelievably wet that my hand slides away from the bundle of nerves I'm trying to hit, more than once. I groan when Peeta pushes me away. I need to be against him. But he stops me from moving towards him again by grabbing at the hemline of my dress. He slowly pulls it up. Over my hips, my torso, my breasts, and finally over my head. He throws it to the side of the room and just stares at me. I'm wearing an orange lace bra, and a matching thong. I know how much he loves the color, and my olive skin stands out against the sunset hue. His breath catches and his eyes close when he sees how my panties are completely soaked, making the once vibrant orange color, dark with my wetness. I've never felt like I was anything special, but when Peeta looks at me like that, like I'm some otherworldly work of art, I feel confident, and so unbelievably sexy. I almost forget the dominance game we are playing, but when Peeta opens his eyes he pulls me right back in. His hands grasp me around my waist, and places me with my back against the back of the couch. He kneels in front of me, and slides my ruined panties off of me. He takes one of my legs and puts it on one side of the couch, and with my other leg, he places it on the other side. I'm completely spread open before him, with his face inches away from my most private area. I can feel his breath on my clit, and I throw my head back unable to handle how badly I want his tongue on me right now. To my disappointment, he stands up and starts walking to the bar...

"Don't move!" He commands me. "Don't move Katniss. I've got to show you how much I own you. Don't you fucking move."

I start breathing even more heavily. Anticipation like a vice around my nub of nerves. I won't move until he tells me I can. I hear the clink of metal, and when Peeta is kneeling before me again, I see the ice bucket to his right. I look at him, eyes wide, and he tilts the corner of his mouth upwards. He picks up an ice cube and starts running it down my legs. 

"Oh my god!" I gasp, "Ugh, Peeta!" He then takes two pieces of ice and holds them on the outside of my folds. He methodically runs them both up to the top of my mound, and then back down my folds to the opening at my ass. "Holy fuck, shit, shit, ah!" The feelings are so contradictory I have no idea what to even think. The sharp cold from the ice, and then the heat that radiates through me because Peeta is playing with my pussy is so intense that I could release everything right then and there. As if reading my thoughts Peeta drops the ice and gives one long lick from my ass up to my clit. Then moves away.

"Uhnnnggg... Please... Please Peeta!" I'm begging now. For Peeta though, I'm not begging enough.

"Touch yourself." He looks at me positively radiating with desire. I've never let him watch me touch myself before. I comply and bring my hand down to my mound and start rubbing and pulling at all of my most sensitive areas. His face is so close, and even after everything we have already done, I blush watching him watch me, completely entranced by the pleasure my fingers are inducing. I take my two middle fingers and start brushing back and forth over my clit, I can't stop the groan that escapes my throat, "Aggghh, please Peeta, please touch me." I start to finger myself, but he stops me.and pins both of my hands to the couch cushion.

"Whose pussy is this Katniss? Who owns this cunt? Who owns your clit?"

"Oh my god, Peeta, you, you do!"

"I want to hear you say it"

I open my eyes, looking right into his, knowing I'm more exposed and vulnerable before him than I have ever been before. "This pussy is yours Peeta. Shit... You own every part of it. Gah!" He smacks his hand against my mound, punishing me for not saying all he wants me to say. I hesitate too long, and he slaps my clit again. "This cunt, this clit, it's yours!!!!! Shi-i-i-t", I barely can contain myself enough to form the words, but he isn't done with his questioning.

"What do you want Katniss? Tell me what you want me to do. Do you want me to ignore this sweet clit?" He asks as he brushes his thumb over my bundle of nerves. I jump and groan loudly at his touch. "Or do you want me inside you?" His slams his finger into me and starts pumping in and out; curling his fingers, I'm so wet there is no problem when he adds a second, and then a third, finger. "Or do you want my tongue on your clit while I finger your ass?" 

I'm feral now. Yelling loudly as his tongue flicks against my clit again and again, making circles around it slowly, antagonizing me every step of the way. I dig my fingers into his hair, pulling his mouth firmly against me, as he closes his lips around it and begins to suck. I buck my hips wildly against him, begging, pleading for more. I keep grinding against his mouth, and Peeta pushes his mouth against me with equal intensity, lapping all of me up with each exquisite ministration of his tongue. When two of his long skilled fingers slide into me again, rubbing up against my walls I start seeing stars. On top of all this, he then slides his thumb into my ass and I contract all muscles as I scream and convulse into my orgasm. I can no longer control any of my muscles and my legs close, squeezing Peeta's head while his tongue continues his ministrations. 

"Ughhh, gah Peeta!!!! Ughhhh fuck, fuck..."

He removes his head from my clit, pulls me off the couch, flips and then bends me over. Before I have time to even comprehend what is happening he pushes his cock in my still throbbing pussy and buries himself to the hilt. 

I buckle at the knees and he has to hold my up by my waist as he fucks me. His dick is so hard, so impossibly hard, and from behind it is hitting every heavenly spot inside me. 

"Uhhhhhnnn.... You're. So. Tight!!!!" Peeta screams. He practically has me in the air now, slamming my ass against his hips, and I can feel his balls slap against me. Each thrust is harder and deeper than the last. I stop breathing as his fingers make their way back to my clit, swollen from its previous escapades. He decides we wants to explore a different part of my body though. He rips off my bra, and grasps my tits in his hands, his thumbs rolling over my erect nipples. I can barely handle all the sensations that I feel. I can feel my tits bouncing in his hands while he fucks me. I arch my back and he hits the part of me that's the most sensitive and my body starts to sing. The heat is again building inside of me, it's that feeling like tingling right before you pass out, and when Peeta pinches my nipples and bucks wildly into me I let myself fall into the most intense orgasm I've ever had. I dont have any energy left to call out, so I just him while panting wildly. I can feel every inch of Peeta's cock inside me tense, and I hear him as his come pours into my pussy.

"Fuck. Yes. Ahhhhhhhh, fuck baby!" 

I collapse onto the couch, and he collapses on top of me. We don't say anything, we can't say anything, as the minutes fly by and we try to catch our breath. We slowly fall to the floor, laying wrapped up in each other, and Peeta reaches up and covers us with the blanket he grabs. We lay there completely sated, our anger all fucked out. He wraps his arms around me, squeezes, and kisses my temple. 

"If the only way I could have you, was to do all of this all over again, I would do it." I stare at him as I let those words sink into my soul. The games, the rebellion, the torture. He would do it all again to have me beside him. How could I ever deserve a man like this? How could I ever show him that I love him just as much? He would never believe me. He continues, "I know that there is so much that is still wrong. That there are things I wish we would never have to do. Being with you though, I can handle any of it. I never thought I'd live long enough to be with you. That I'd survive everything, and be able to lay here with you like this. It's not perfect," he admits, "but it's more than I could have ever hoped for."

The tears springing to me eyes cannot be held back, and the spill over my cheeks as I try to commit all of his words to memory. I want him to know, too, I need him to know....

"Peeta, I wish I was as good with words.... I wish I had the ability.... Ugh" I'm already failing at this. "There is no one I could ever trust enough, that I could ever love enough, to let myself go like that with, the way I can with you. I want to be here for you. I want to be here with you for all of it. All that life will give us. I would always choose you. In any life. At any other time, I would always, I will always, choose you."

I look at him, and see that the fears he finally expressed earlier are now washing away. We needed this. We needed to let go. The most peaceful look I have ever seen spreads across his face, 

"That sounded like an old district 12 toasting." He whispers.

He is right. It did. I smile at the thought. Whatever happens, wherever our fate my lie, I know I will be with him. Decisions will be made for us, we will do whatever it takes to keep this country at peace. We will be a team through it all. Protecting each other. Keeping each other safe. Most importantly, loving each other. I say the thing I know he loves to hear the most. 

"I love you. Stay with me."

He looks into my eyes, "Always". 

~end~


End file.
